Gendo Ikari
Overview Gendo Ikari is the father of Shinji Ikari, the former commander of NERV, and the 16th President of the United States. Early Life Gendo (originally sporting the last name of Rokubungi) was born on February 12, 1809 in Kentucky to a family of Proto-Gamers. In 1839 he met Yui Ikari, marrying her in 1842 and inheriting her last name (Like a bitch). Presidency Gendo won the 1860 Presidential Election, becoming the 16th President of the United States. He went on to have perhaps the least remarkable presidency in the history of the country. Much of the country was unaware of his existence during the time he held office. Despite this however, he somehow won his second term in a landslide. While being asked about the ratification of the Thirteenth Amendment in 1865, he responded by simply asking "What?". Children Gendo's first son Robert was born in 1843, his second, Eddie, in 1846, his third, Willie, in 1850, and his fourth, Thomas, in 1853. Eddie Ikari died in 1850 of down syndrome, but Gendo wrote this off as a mistake on his part, for having a child of the syndrome. However, after the death of Willie Ikari in 1862, Gendo knew there was a problem. He theorized that his children were too weak on their own, and that in order for his legacy to continue, he would need to combine his two remaining children into one. Yui was initially disgusted upon hearing his plan, but soon agreed to it. In 1863, Gendo went through with his plan and combined Robert and Thomas, creating a new, single child. Gendo decided to name this new son Shinji, after his favorite film, Shin Godzilla. Shinji proved to be so unbelievably whiny that Gendo began to regret his decision. "I would have rather had another downs kid" Gendo said during a documentary. Eventually Gendo got so sick of Shinji's constant whining that he thew Shinji into a Master-Bilt IM-60 ice box behind the Library of Congress, where he remained, frozen in time. NERV After his presidency had concluded, Gendo spent much of the next 130 years watching Japanese monster movies and developed an unhealthy infactuation with mechas fighting giant monsters. In the mid-1980's, he founded NERV, and began building mechas he called Eva units. When the Second Impact occured on September 13, 2000, the world turned to Gendo and NERV, who appeared to have been preparing for it for years. When asked about his foresight on the Second Impact by the UN, his only response was "yeah". Yui's Death Sometime in 2004 Yui Ikari was conducting a contact experiment with Eva 01 when she spontaneously dissolved into popcorn, being confirmed as dead 2 hours later. This enraged Gendo to the point where he had to take a knee for 10 minutes. After the ten minutes went by, he decided that he would need to make a clone of Yui to eventually use as a means of obtaining instrumentality to reuinte with her. This clone would be known as Rei Ayanami. Shinji After extensive experimentation with Eva 01, Gendo concluded that it required the pilot to be as ear-piercingly annoying as possible. He knew that the only person who could possibly fulfill this role was his nearly forgotten disaster of a son, Shinji. Gendo traveled back to the Library of Congress where to his surprise (and disappointment) the ice box that Shinji was frozen inside remained. After thawing him out and guilt tripping him for hours, Shinji eventually entered the Eva. Post Third Impact Somehow Gendo was able to "survive" the third impact and remain an individual on earth. After Shinji rejected intrumentality and humanity started repopulating the earth, Gendo began work as a waste technician in Boston, Massachusetts, where he remains to this day. Category:Character